Pendiente
by Amy Metzger Honne
Summary: ¿Qué tanta disposición tendrías para obtener lo que deseas? ¿Sacrificarías cualquier cosa con tal de tener a la persona que amas? Cuando se está enamorado de gravedad, nada importa. [*Contenido Lemon más adelante*]
1. Chapter 1

**Holu chiquitines! (? Bueno, como verán, acá traigo otro proyecto de FanFic, pero ésta ocasión vengo con un LysxSucrette! ¡Yei! xD Ahora y antes que nada, diré que me basé en ciertos pensamientos que había tenido y en una canción, cuyo nombre olvidé, que una amiga me mostró. La narración la estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo y conforme a Lysandro, ya que, como habrán notado, es el protagonista, espero que les agrade y así.**

**Otra cosa que debo aclarar, es que las descripciones que haga más adelante de Su, no serán específicas, es decir, sólo daré a conocer ciertos detalles, ya que me gustaría que quienes lean esto, puedan plasmar a su Sucrette y no como en mi historia anterior que emplee a Lynn, ahora, sin más aclaraciones, espero que puedan disfrutar del primer capítulo de ésta marinola xD**

**ADVERTENCIAS:  
-Amour Sucré no me pertenece, es propiedad de ChiNoMiko y Beemov. Yo sólo utilicé los personajes con fines de entretenimiento.  
-Contenido lime y lemon más adelante.  
-Si te gusta el NinaxLys, no lo leas.  
-Hice lo posible por adecuarme a la personalidad de Lys, si no se parece, haré lo posible por mejorarla.  
-Puede contener escenas sensibles(? más avanzada la historia.  
-Si existe algún error en la ortografía o escritura, háganmelo saber.**

* * *

Desde que la conoció aquella fría tarde-noche, no había podido sacársela de la cabeza, no entendía qué ocurría consigo mismo, ya que jamás había sentido tanta "afición y obsesión" por alguien, y mucho menos, por alguien a quien recién había conocido. Sus preguntas resonaban sin parar en su cabeza, impidiéndole seguir sus deberes diarias.

Él llevaba años viviendo en dicha ciudad, nunca antes, en tanto tiempo de residencia, había tenido esas sensaciones para con alguien, así que se le hacía completamente fuera de lugar, es decir, ¿será que simplemente quedó cautivado con la belleza de aquella jovencita? ¿O será que la reacción que tuvo ella al momento de mirarlo fijamente, le robó el corazón? Aún seguía dándole vueltas, buscando respuestas. Sus intentos nunca fueron fructuosos... Por el momento.

Rendido, cedió ante el sueño y la calidez de esa noche, claro, sin dejar de pensar en la chica de aquél día, frente al instituto.

* * *

-Por amor a... ¡lo que sea! ¡Lysandro, mírame! -Exclamó con fastidio al mismo tiempo que hacía muecas de desagrado y cansancio. Ahora sabía de lo que hablaba Leigh con respecto a su hermano menor.

Él sólo volvió la mirada sin ninguna preocupación, soltó un leve suspiro acompañado de una sonrisa sutil. -Lo lamento. -Se disculpó torpemente mientras seguía divagando. -Pero me parece que esto no es lo tuyo, Rosa. -Musitó sintiendo la piel del rostro cargada.

Hizo un puchero, para después darse por vencida. -Tienes razón. Dejaré de lado la idea de la cosmetología. -Dijo sonriendo. A continuación, observó al muchacho y se sintió algo culpable; la bella piel facial de Lysandro no podía distinguirse entre tanta crema y polvo, si bien él siempre tuvo una piel clara, ahora parecía una hoja de papel de tan blanco que había quedado. Le ofreció una caja de pañuelos acompañada de una sonrisa mustia.

-¿Tan mal me dejaste? -Preguntó divertido. Tomó la caja de pañuelos y se alejó en dirección al cuarto de baño. Sabía que los pañuelos de Rosalya no dejarían impecable su rostro, así que aprovecharía para tomar una ducha, después de todo, la necesitaba por el largo y agobiante día escolar que había tenido. Cuando finalmente llegó al cuarto de baño, puso el seguro y se desprendió de sus prendas; no se quedó en completa desnudez, ya que vivía en compañía de su hermano mayor Leigh y la novia de éste, Rosalya, así que tomó una toalla y la enrolló en su cintura mientras procedía a quitarse todas las capas de crema que le fueran posible.

Una vez hizo lo posible por limpiar su rostro, se metió de lleno a la ducha. Al principio se arrepintió, ya que el agua helada cayó de bruces en su espalda, pero con el paso de los segundos, la temperatura se arregló hasta llegar a una agradable y totalmente aceptable. Pasó unos cuantos minutos mojando todo su cuerpo y cabello, pensando en diversas cuestiones de su vida, por ejemplo, en los resultados de sus exámenes, su puntaje en clase de deportes, sus pasatiempos, las letras de canciones que debía componer, los poemas que debía escribir, pero sobre todo, lo que tanto le preocupaba a Leigh: el hecho de finalmente "sentar cabeza", es decir, conocer y elegir a una persona con la cual pasar el resto sus días. Él no estaba en absoluto convencido con esa manera de pensar de su hermano, aún era muy joven y tenía otras cosas en las cuales pensar. No era que no quisiera conocer a una chica con quien invertir tiempo y compartir muchas vivencias, pero por el momento -y según él-, no disponía de ese tiempo para nadie más que a excepción de sí mismo.

Suspiró y terminó su larga ducha, volvió a envolverse en una toalla; a continuación tomó otra más, comenzó secando desde su abdomen hasta el rostro, para finalmente dejarla en su cabeza y comenzar a secar su blanquecina cabellera. Luego de todo el proceso de la hora del baño, se colocó su ropa de dormir y fue en dirección a la cocina para cenar algo e irse directamente a la cama. Su clara monotonía de siempre ya comenzaba a atosigarlo un poco, mas aún lo soportaba de manera mínima; aún así, él siempre fue de la idea de que las cosas llegaban solas sin necesidad de presiones. Se fue a la cama luego de haber cenado un poco de fruta y una taza de té, eso sí, sin dejar de notar una extraña sensación. Tenía el presentimiento de que algo ocurriría en su vida, algo grande... sólo se sintió extrañado. Se limitó a cerrar los ojos suavemente y dejar que fuera lo que fuere, sucediera.

A la mañana siguiente, continuó con su monotonía: se levantó de la cama, preparó el desayuno, entre otras cosas cotidianas en su vida y rutina diarias. Terminó de todo aquello, se despidió de Leigh y se encaminó con Rosalya al instituto. El camino le pareció algo distinto, ya que generalmente el silencio entre ella y él era incómodo, pero no en esta ocasión -al menos, no para él-, es más, ni siquiera lo percibió, mucho menos al momento de llegar al instituto, ¿desde cuándo el camino de veinte minutos se hizo de cinco? Vaya que ahora no entendía nada, aunque... Recordó la sensación de la noche anterior, ¿será que el día había llegado? ¿El día en el cual la vida le cambiaría? No, imposible. Sacudió la cabeza levemente y despejó su mente de cualquier pensamiento de ésa índole.

Su día escolar pasó con normalidad, así como todos los demás días de las siguientes dos semanas. En las clases era lo mismo, con la diferencia de que su _ausencia en presencia_ se hacía más notoria.

-Te he notado más ausente de lo normal, ¿ocurre algo? -Cuestionó cierto pelirrojo mientras observaba detenidamente y con extrañeza a su amigo.

El aludido sólo se limitó a renegar con la cabeza. Soltó un suspiro que acompañó de una respiración lenta y algo pesaroza. -No es nada. -Concluyó.

-Si tú lo dices... -Soltó para después volverse hacia la ventana que tenía a su derecha. -Aunque déjame decirte que deberás fingir siquiera que prestas atención a las clases de Farréz. Ése estúpido rubio ha estado observándote últimamente. Es probable que haya notado que no te concentras. -Murmuró para el de atrás suyo.

-Te lo agradezco, Castiel, lo tomaré en cuenta. -Dijo sin mucho interés al respecto. Volvió su mirada hacia la ventana de igual forma y recargó su barbilla en la diestra, así, hasta que finalizara la clase.

Al final del día, todos los alumnos tomaron sus cosas y se retiraron del instituto. Algunos aún conversaban, otros pedían ayuda a su profesor y otros más, divagaban de camino a la salida; él sólo permaneció inmóvil hasta que Castiel lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Señor Olvidos, es hora de irnos, despierta. -Rió divertido.

-¿Qué? Ah, sí, lo lamento, andando, tengo que hacer los deberes de física. -Resondió éste mientras se levantaba e iba en dirección a la salida junto con el pelirrojo.

Una vez en las afueras del insituto, cada quien fue para su lado. Ésta noche, él regresaría solo a casa, ya que Rosalya le había anticipado que iría a acompañar a Leigh, puesto a que le tocaba el turno de noche. Miró hacia ambos lados de la calle para poder cruzar, cuando se percató que era prudente hacerlo, caminó con tranquilidad con la mirada baja. Como siempre, volvió a hundirse en sus pensamientos, olvidándose de todo y todos a su alrededor, hubiera durado más su trance de no ser por un fuerte golpe que lo tumbó a la mitad de la fría acera de aquella noche igualmente fría. Se apoyó en sus codos para poder levantar parte del torso y observar al distraído que lo había hecho caer así, grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir de quién se trataba: una joven muchacha de complexión delgada, cabello sedoso a simple vista, dos ojos enormes de apariencia felina, piel clara, un olor muy particular y una manera de vestirse demasiado inusual; la joven se tomaba la cabeza torpemente con una mano, mientras que con la otra, hacía el pobre intento de ponerse de pie. Él se quedó sin habla y casi por completo petrificado, sus ojos parecían dos platos de tan abiertos que se encontraban, en tanto sus mejillas y pómulos, comenzaban a denotar un rosáceo color muy tenue.

-S-señorita... ¿se encuentra usted bien? -Preguntó hincándose frente a ella al mismo tiempo que le tendía su mano, eso sí, sin dejar de verla con detenimiento y encanto. Sabía de antemano que ambos se encontraban a mitad de la calle, pero no le importó en absoluto, así como tampoco prestó interés a todas sus cosas regadas por doquier.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Merezco review? ¿Merece seguir la historia? ¿Qué hará Lysandro? ¿Leigh sí trabajará tan tarde? ¿Rosalya es una loquilla? ¡Al carajo las preguntas! Les agradezco el haberme leído y nos vemos hasta otro capítulo, ¡adews, los amo! :'D**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola otra vez, amores! Agradezco su aprobación para poder continuar ésta historia. Mil gracias a toda la gente que me lee y me deja sus hermosos reviews, gracias en serio, son una inspiración y motivación para continuar escribiendo. ;u;**

**Ahora: ¡a leer se ha dicho! Espero que les guste mi segundo capítulo.**

**Disclaimer: Amour Sucré no me pertenece, es propiedad de ChiNoMiko y Beemov, yo sólo utilicé los personajes con fines de entretenimiento.**

**ADVERTENCIAS:  
-Contenido lime y lemon más adelante.  
-Si te gusta el NinaxLys, no lo leas.  
-Hice lo posible por adecuarme a la personalidad de Lys, si no se parece, haré lo posible por mejorarla.  
-Puede contener escenas sensibles(? más avanzada la historia.  
-Si existe algún error en la ortografía o escritura, háganmelo saber por favor.**

* * *

La mañana volvió a hacerse presente, y con ella, la entrada del Otoño. Ciertamente el clima comenzaba a helar de manera considerable, puesto a que los climas fríos no daban tregua cuando se encontraban en su auge; los habitantes sabían que debían comenzar a sacar sus abrigos, bufandas, guantes y demás prendas para contrarrestar, siquiera un poco, el frío clima.

Pasadas unas semanas más desde el encuentro con aquella jovencita, Lysandro se concentraba mucho menos que antes de haberse topado con la susodicha. En su mente únicamente se encontraba la sonrisa despistada, la suavidad de sus manos, la simetría de su rostro, su delicadeza física y corporal... Toda su perfección en sí. Seguía sin comprender qué le ocurría y por qué no podía sacarla de su cabeza. Sí, lo disfrutaba, pero le impedía desenvolverse en todos los ámbitos de su vida; se sentía frustrado, tanto por perder el interés en todo lo que a él respecta, como por no tener más noticias de ella. Suspiró por enésima vez en el día, tomó un poco de café de su cocina, y con él, sus cosas para ir de nueva cuenta, al instituto. No comprendía por qué aún iba al instituto, puesto a que sus notas se habían hecho terriblemente malas, ya no prestaba atención en nada y sobre todo, comenzaba a perderlo todo de una manera más cínica, que ciertamente, haría pensar a cualquiera que lo hacía a propósito, pero no era así, él no quería y no podía hacer nada por evitar ese tipo de conductas inaceptables en su persona.

-Lys, ¿te ocurre algo? Te noto... -Guardó silencio y agachó la cabeza. No era prudente de su parte inmiscuirse en la vida del hermano de su novio; sí, compartían clase, casa y a Leigh, pero eso no le daba derecho. Si bien, sólo era porque le preocupaba la situación del muchacho, pero prefirió callarse sus preguntas y dejarlo tranquilo. Ya tenía demasiado con las preguntas de todos en el instituto, ella no sería parte de aquella lluvia de preguntas.

Sonrió comprensivo. -Te lo agradezco. -Soltó. -Ahora sé que puedo tener un respiro de vez en vez. -Dijo volteando a verla, acto seguido, volvió a suspirar, bajó la mirada de igual forma y cerró con fuerza los puños. Habló finalmente. -¿Crees, Rosa, que es estúpido pensar todos los días en una persona que sólo has visto una vez en la vida? -Preguntó con un poco de nerviosismo en sus palabras.

Rosalya se sorprendió enormemente, tanto por la pregunta, como por descubrir el problema que lo aquejaba. Se sintió feliz por tener la confianza de Lysandro, más aún, cuando éste le informó que ni Castiel tenía conocimiento de sus problemas.

-No, no lo creo. Es decir, cuando vi a Leigh por primera vez, no podía sacármelo de la cabeza, quería a toda costa volver a verlo, siquiera por una vez más. Quería volver a sentir su presencia y ese incomparable aroma suyo... -Respondió un poco melancólica. -Pero afortunadamente el destino fue amable conmigo y al momento de mudarme con mis padres a una casa cercana al Sweet Amoris, me di cuenta que ustedes eran mis vecinos, ¿recuerdas? No cabía en la felicidad, y aunque era muy tímida, hice lo posible por acercarme a Leigh. Mis esfuerzos valieron la pena, ¡mírame, Lys! Ahora vivo con el amor de mi vida... y contigo. -Murmuró ésto último con algo de vergüenza. A pesar de estar ganándose la confianza del joven, sabía que sus comentarios no eran los mejores cuando se trataba de alguien que no fuera su novio.

Lysandro escuchó con especial atención el relato de Rosalya, al final sólo mostró una sonrisita apenas perceptible, volvió la mirada a los pasos que daba. -Entonces... ¿no crees que sea inaceptable perder el interés por todo y todos, sólo por una persona? -Insistió curioso.

Lo meditó unos segundos. -La verdad... no, tampoco lo creo. Cuando te enamoras, Lys, nada más te importa a excepción de la persona que ha robado tu corazón. -Dijo en un suspiro, acto seguido, llevó ambas manos a la parte izquierda de su pecho, acción que acompañó con una enorme sonrisa. -A todo esto, ¿quién es la afortunada? -Preguntó intrigada.

Las acciones y palabras de la joven, lo hicieron sentir ligeramente mejor, incluso comenzaba a recuperar un poco la postura, mas esa pregunta lo desestabilizó casi por completo. Se tambaleó un poco, incluso tuvo que detenerse un par de minutos, sudo frío y empalideció. -Yo... -Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar.

Rosalya, quien observó todo con algo de miedo y asombro, se limitó a abanicarlo con una libreta suya. -¿Estás bien? Lo siento, no pensé que fuera a incomodarte mi pregunta. -Se disculpó apenada.

-No fue eso, descuida. -Respondió retomando la postura y siguiendo el camino hacia el instituto. -Es sólo que... -Musitó dudoso.

Ella soltó un suspiro de alivio, acomodó su cabello con la zurda y continuó su camino junto a Lysandro. -¿Es Nina? -Volvió a preguntar. La curiosidad se la comía viva.

Una vez más, Lysandro padeció los mismos síntomas de hacía apenas unos minutos. -¡Absolutamente jamás será Nina! -Exclamó en un tono de voz elevado. Se percató de lo que había dicho y cómo. -Lo lamento, Rosa, es sólo que Nina no me interesa en absoluto. Me comporté totalmente mal. -Pidió disculpas como solía hacerlo, a lo que Rosalya sonrió divertida.

-¡No es nada, hombre! -Exclamó de igual forma. -Jamás podría estar molesta contigo. -Concluyó. Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

Finalmente llegaron al instituto, como aún era algo temprano, ambos se expandieron lejos del otro.

-Hoy te noto diferente. -Comentó Castiel detrás de Lysandro. -¿Rosalya anunció que dejaría de vivir contigo y con tu hermano? -Bromeó el pelirrojo.

-¿Lo hizo? -Preguntó el aludido con algo de confusión. -Pero si hace unos minutos ella me comentó que... -.

-Qué inocente eres. -Ironizó. -Sólo bromeaba, hijo. -Se precipitó a revelarle la verdad, ya que, sí, Lysandro era de los alumnos más _inocentes_ de todo el instituto, más que inocencia, derrochaba ingenuidad, eso lo hacía más único de lo que ya era.

La campana de inicio de clases sonó, y cada quien fue a sus respectivos salones y lugares para -obviamente- tomar clase.

-Jóvenes, hoy les traigo noticias. -Anunció el profesor entrando en el aula; una vez ahí, puso sus pertenencias y demás cosas, sobre el escritorio. -El día de hoy se nos unen dos nuevas alumnas. Ya sé que es mitad de curso y que obviamente deberán ponerse al corriente con las actividades, trabajos y tareas, así que me tomé la libertad de asignarles a ambas un tutor. -Mencionó acomodando pilas y pilas de papeles sobre el escritorio.

-Señor Farréz, ¿eso en qué nos afecta o beneficia? Digo, si son nuevas alumnas y todo eso... ¿por qué nos lo dice a nosotros y no a ellas? -Cuestionó Castiel inconforme, como siempre.

-Verá, señor Castiel, me refiero a que...

-¡Señor Farréz! -Habló Nathaniel pidiendo la palabra e interrumpiendo lo que decía. El pobre profesor sólo calló. -El Señor Farréz nos dice esto porque seguramente tiene algo entre manos, no seas idiota. -Dijo el rubio sin dejar de sonreír. Toda la clase, al igual que el profesor, se mantuvo en silencio por la tensión generada cada que Nathaniel y Castiel _congeniaban_, sabían que no era algo bueno, así que preferían dejarlos.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño de manera muy visible, apretó los puños con fuerza. Iba a decir algo, cuando Lysadro lo tomó del hombro, él volteó molesto, a lo que su amigo sólo le indicó con movimientos negativos de la cabeza, que no dijera o hiciera algo tonto. Castiel hizo caso de mala gana, se cruzó de brazos y volteó su cuerpo hacia el profesor. Nathaniel sonrió victorioso y también volteó su cuerpo para donde se encontraba el profesor.

-Este... ¡Ah, ya recuerdo! Les comparto ésto porque también me tomé la libertad de que esos tutores sean los mismos compañeros de clase. -Concluyó sonriente.

El silencio que anteriormente reinaba el aula de clases, ahora se había convertido en un coreo de "Qué's", de susurros entre otros tantos alumnos y en preguntas lastímeras de ¿¡Por qué nosotros!?. Farréz esperó paciente a que todo se canalizara de nueva cuenta. -No se preocupen, sólo serán dos alumnos, ya que las nuevas sólo son dos. Y en éste caso, serán los más destacados de la clase, así que, señor Castiel, no tiene de qué preocuparse. -Sentenció en un tono gracioso e irónico.

El aludido se limitó a hacer gestos y encojerse en su pupitre. La clase volvió a explotar, pero en ésta ocasión, en risas.

-Debes admitir que fue ingenioso. -Reconoció Lysandro riendo también.

Castiel chasqueó la lengua mientras dirigía la mirada hacia la ventana, como todos los días.

-¡Señor Farréz! ¿Quiénes serán los tutores? Y lo más importante, ¿quiénes son las nuevas alumnas? -Cuestionó Nathaniel tomando la palabra nuevamente. Castiel observó de reojo, a continuación, siguió con lo suyo.

-A eso voy, señor Nathaniel. -Respondió. -Los tutores, como es de esperarse, serán Nathaniel... -Pausó debido a que hubo una oleada de aplausos, ya todos lo veían venir, así que felicitaron al rubio, como casi siempre. -Y Alexy. -Concluyó. Hubo un silencio incómodo.

-¿A-Alexy? -Cuestionó Melody confundida.

-Así es, ¿tiene algún problema, señorita Melody? -Preguntó el profesor observándola fijamente. Era obvio que creyó que ella sería tutora, más que nada, por la idea de trabajar con Nathaniel, mas el profesor había notado ciertas cuestiones, como que Melody ponía al rubio en un estado de histeria, así que no se arriesgaría a que el mejor alumno que tenía, desertara en su labor.

Ella negó con la cabeza. La clase, entonces, felicitó de igual forma a Alexy, quien sonrió contento y divertido, puesto a que jamás cruzó por su cabeza el hecho de tener notas similares a las de Nathaniel.

-Ahora bien, y que ya terminó todo el ruido y demás cosas de jóvenes, les presentaré a las nuevas compañeras. Adelante, pasen señoritas. -Indicó Farréz mientras abría la puerta del aula y hacía pasar a las jóvenes.

-Prepárate para conocer a más chicas huecas. -Murmuró Castiel para el de atrás suyo. Éste sólo suspiró con pesar y parpadeó con delicadeza.

La clase permaneció en silencio por varios minutos, en los cuales, el profesor había salido en busca de las nuevas alumnas. Se enteró que una ni siquiera había dado en el aula, mientras que la otra, se había aventurado a explorar los demás salones en busca de un chico. Cuando finalmente volvió, todos le prestaron atención. Antes, el profesor pidió a Nathaniel y a Alexy ponerse de pie, para así poder asignarles y presentarles a las nuevas alumnas. Ellos obedecieron, el rubio se enconraba tranquilo y sonriente, mientras que el de ojos violáceos se le notaba algo nervioso e inquieto, su hermano, quien se encontraba a su lado, levantó los pulgares y le sonrió, haciéndole saber que estaba con él y que sí podía llevar a cabo esa tarea, esto lo tranquilizó enormemente y tomó la actitud de Nathaniel.

-Lamento la demora. -Anunció Farréz entrando en el aula, detrás de él, iban dos jóvenes. -Ahora, les presento a sus nuevas compañeras de clase. -Suspiró.

-¡LYSANDROOOO! -Gritó fuertemente una de ellas, mejor conocida como Nina. Corrió entre los pupitres del aula para ir a dar con el antes mencionado joven, quien de un brinco, se puso de pie de su pupitre totalmente asustado, así como todos sus compañeros de clase. ¿Quién era esa loca? Sólo Lysandro la conocía y lo lamentaba.

La joven, una vez estuvo frente al muchacho, lo envolvió con sus brazos, a pesar de ser cortos, tenían una fuerza incomparable.

-¿Q-qué haces aquí? -Preguntó nervioso, ya que tenía en cuenta que toda la clase los observaba con enorme asombro. Aún así, no apartaba a Nina de él, quien se veía claramente encantada.

-Así que esta es la mentada Nina... -Comentó Castiel en tono de burla, aunque no dejaba de estar igual o más asombrado por la reacción de Lysandro y la rubia.

El señor Farréz, claramente sorprendido, prosiguió. -Y ésta jovencita, ¿nos quieres decir tu nombre? -Preguntó dulcemente a la chica que aún se encontraba frente a toda la clase. Ella negó repetidas veces con la cabeza, cerró fuertemente los ojos y ocultó su rostro detrás de sus manos. -Bueno, ella también es nueva, ahora, señorita Nina, hágame el favor de venir aquí. -Pidió casi con súplica.

-¡No! -Respondió ésta en seco. -¡Lysandro se quedará conmigo y yo con él! -Exclamó en un tono infantil y hasta cierto punto, chillón.

Lysandro volvió a suspirar y frunció levemente el ceño, acto seguido, alzó la mirada, ya a punto de ceder. Lo que vio, hizo cambiar todo su pensar en un segundo. -¡Tú! -Dijo en alto observándo a la joven detrás de Farréz.

FLASHBACK

_-S-señorita... ¿se encuentra usted bien? -Preguntó hincándose frente a ella al mismo tiempo que le tendía su mano, eso sí, sin dejar de verla con detenimiento y encanto. Sabía de antemano que ambos se encontraban a mitad de la calle, pero no le importó en absoluto, así como tampoco prestó interés a todas sus cosas regadas por doquier._

_Ella, aceptó su mano y le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento. -Ahora lo estoy, muchas gracias. -Respondió despejándose del rostro de algunas hebras de cabello que lo cubrían. También cayó en la cuenta de dónde y cómo se encontraban, así que apresuró torpemente el ritmo de ponerse de pie, juntar sus cosas y ayudar al chico que la ayudó._

_Lysandro quedó encantado con la jovencita. La observaba fijamente mientras ambos recogían sus pertenecias de la acera. Ni ella ni él decían palabra alguna, pero por lo visto, no se sentían incómodos. Esto le trajo al muchacho una frase que siempre le repetía su madre, y ahora, Leigh: "si permaneces en silencio al lado de una persona, y ni esa persona ni tú sienten incomodidad, sabrás que encontraste con quien compartir el resto de tu vida". ¿Será que él la encontró? ¡Al diablo todo, sea o no, el silencio le otorgó la respuesta y la petición de su hermano, por conocer a alguien con quien pasar el resto de su vida!_

_-Yo... Gracias, pero debo irme, ya es tarde y... -Decía con dificultad la joven. Se abrazó a sí misma, el frío comenzaba a calar con la caída de la noche, así que debía apresurarse si no quería morir congelada._

_Él se entristeció un poco porque sabría que quizás sería el fin, pero se le ocurrió algo. Sin dejar de verla, se desprendió de su chaqueta y se la tendió. Ella se negó amablemente a aceptarla, mas Lysandro insistió y se la colocó en la espalda. Como era de esperarse, le quedó muy grande, pero tal parecía que el frío en ella se había esfumado. La chica volvió a sonreírle, salvo como agradecimiento, le propinó un dulce beso en la mequilla izquierda, a continuación, le dedicó una última mirada -muy dulce, a decir verdad- y echó a correr rápidamente en la dirección contraria a dónde él se dirigía. Lysandro se quedó inmóvil, por ende, volvió a dejar caer sus cosas, y de nueva cuenta, no le tomó importancia. Se tomó la mejilla izquierda con suavidad y dulzura, para después sonreír de manera estúpida; ni siquiera el frío lo distraía de tan hermosa escena que vivió con tan hermosa chica. Giró el cuerpo y se encaminó hacia su hogar sin dejar de sonreír._

_Ésa misma noche recibió una reprimenda por parte de Leigh, quien afortunadamente logró recoger y recuperar todas las pertenencias de su hermano menor, le pareció extraño verlo sin chaqueta, así que creyó que de tan despistado que es, la perdió. Pensó en regalarle otra la próxima semana; esto no le importó en absoluto a Lysandro, quien no dejaba de sonreír, suspirar y recordar a tan perfecta muchacha... Lo que lo sacó del trance era que no sabía cómo se llamaba ella, ni siquiera sabía si volvería a verla. Entró en una disforia fortísima, se despidió de Leigh y Rosalya y se encerró en su habitación. Esperaba que ella no lo olvidara, recordó que le había obsequiado su chaqueta, así que sintió algo reconfortado, pero no del todo. Cerró los ojos y se arrulló con el recuerdo de la muchacha de frente al instituto._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-¿Tú eres la chica...? -Insistió Lysandro mientras se liberaba del agarre de Nina y la apartaba. Caminó en dirección a la joven ante la vista de todos sus compañeros de clase y de Nina, quien se indignó a más no poder, mas no hizo nada al respecto, salvo sentirse molesta. -Señor Farréz, permítame ser el tutor de ésta joven. -Pidió amablemente sin dejar de observarla.

Farréz no dejaba de sorprenderse, sus alumnos sí que eran totalmente _especiales_. -Lo siento, señor Lysandro, pero el tutor de la señorita es Alexy. -Setenció con delicadeza.

Él agachó la cabeza a manera de lamento, pasados unos segundos, levantó la mirada y aceptó. Miró por última vez a la chica nueva -no para él- y se dirigió a su lugar. Se percató que Nina lo esperaba. -¿Me harías el favor de moverte? -Preguntó poniéndose de pie frente a ella.

Nina se sintió algo debastada por las acciones y la actitud de Lysandro para con la nueva. -Pero... -Balbuceó.

-¿Podrías? -Insistió él, como no obtuvo respuesta, decidió rodearla.

Castiel observaba divertido todo el asunto que se desenvolvía en el aula. En cuanto ocurría algo, él tenía gestos y muecas para todo. Vaya que se divertía mucho ése día. Jamás creyó que Lysandro sería tan... poco recatado con respecto al tema de las chicas. Sí que tenía que conocerlo mucho más.

-Señor Farréz... -Volvió a hablar Nathaniel. -Disculpe pero pensándolo mejor... declino la oferta de ser tutor... -Murmuró mientras tomaba asiento y se encogía de hombros.

-Está bien. -Accedió el profesor. Miró a Melody. -Señorita Melody, hoy es su día de suerte, usted será la tutora de Nina. -Finalizó, y sin que antes la castaña pudiera decir algo respecto, Farréz anotó en su lista: a Melody con Nina y a Alexy con la otra chica nueva.

En tanto asignaron los lugares, la clase comenzó. Castiel, por otro lado, volteó el cuerpo hacia Lysandro, al momento de hacerlo, lo descubrió mirando fija y totalmente perdido, a la chica nueva, por otro lado, Nina no le quitaba la mirada de encima a su amigo. -Lo que queda del curso te irá como en feria, ¿verdad, Lysandrito? -Comentó entre risas. Su amigo lo miró e hizo una mueca dándole la razón.

-Ya lo decía yo... Lo más callados son los más lanzados. -Concluyó con esa frase extraña.

* * *

**¡Tadáaaaa! Espero les haya gustado y me digan qué tal les pareció. ¡Mil gracias por sus reviews, lecturas y visitas, no saben cómo las amo! 3 Nos leemos hasta el siguiente capítulo. Sigan hermosas. c':**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola hermosas criaturitas del señor!(?) Lamento mucho la demora de la actualización de mi historia, pero tuve ciertos problemas -flojeracofcof-, ya que mis vacaciones se extendieron y casi ni había podido tocar mi computadora para actualizar. xD En serio lo lamento, y bueno, gracias por sus reviews, en serio. Las amo! 8D Ahora: ¡A leer se ha dicho!**

**Disclaimer: Amour Sucré no me pertenece, es propiedad de ChiNoMiko y Beemov, yo sólo utilicé los personajes con fines de entretenimiento.**

**ADVERTENCIAS:  
-Contenido Lime y Lemon más adelante.  
-Si te gusta el NinaxLys, no lo leas.  
-Hice lo posible por adecuarme a la personalidad de Lys, si no se parece, haré lo posible por mejorarla.  
-Puede contener escenas sensibles(? más avanzada la historia.  
-Si existe algún error en la ortografía o escritura, háganmelo saber por favor.**

* * *

-Eres a veces tan chistoso. -Soltó ironizando la frase.

Éste se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a alejarse del muchacho de _cabellera extravagante_, total, no se sintió ni mínimamente cercano a su cometido, así que decidió "dejarlo por la paz"... Por el momento, claro estaba. Se puso de pie y lo miró en una última ocasión a los ojos, salvo que en ésta ocasión podía notársele un claro enfado combinado con suplicio y una pequeñísima pizca de desilusión. Soltó un leve suspiro, tomó sus pertenencias y caminó en dirección a la única puerta del aula.

Alexy siguió con la mirada cada movimiento del muchacho de _ropa fuera de época_ con total atención y detenimiento. En cuanto éste salió, él lo imitó. Aún no comprendía cuál era su afán por querer quitarle su pequeño protagonismo y su oportunidad de brillar como el delegado, ¿de cuándo a acá a Lysandro le interesaba destacarse? En todo el tiempo que tenía de conocerlo en clases, jamás notó algún indicio de que el susodicho quisiera tener reconocimientos o méritos más allá de sus calificaciones "pasables", tanto para él, como el profesor y el resto de la clase, ¿será que ahora pretendía hacerlo para impresionar a la chica nueva? Podría ser una opción por completo viable, mas no del todo posible, total, él no cedería tan fácilmente a la presión de Lysandro. Contento con las respuestas y "logros" obtenidos, salió del aula vacía completamente satisfecho y sonriente; divisó a su hermano al final del pasillo, corrió a alcanzarlo y se encaminó a su hogar mientras silvaba _Titanium_.

Al otro lado del camino, Lysandro sólo soltaba bajos lamentos y de vez en vez se propinaba leves palmadas en la frente a modo de desaprobación por su fracaso. "Está claro que nadie en su sano juicio cedería así de fácil". Él ya tenía en cuenta el hecho de que Alexy se esforzaba día con día para lograr condecoraciones y demás _galardones_, estaba más que claro que el chico había estado esperando una oportunidad así... En conclusión, él tenía que ser más inteligente y perspicaz si deseaba realmente la sumisión de Alexy. Una vez más, como había estado acostumbrando las últimas semanas, se percató que se había distraído más de la cuenta y había ido a parar a dos cuadras más lejos de su hogar. Murmuró unas maldiciones por lo bajo, a continuación observó grandes arboledas a su alrededor y baldosas humedecidas; pensó por unos escasos minutos sin dejar de observar su entorno, hasta que finalmente se ubicó:

-¡El área de las compras! -Exclamó en lo alto, acto seguido se percató de su acción tan _anti-Lysandro_, cubrió su boca con ambas manos, se encogió y dio la vuelta emprendiendo el viaje de regreso a casa. En el camino volvió a pensar en la actitud y el cambio de personalidad de las que se estaba haciendo dueño... Se desconoció por unos instantes, sobre todo, recordando las palabras y bromas de Castiel y las miradas tan extrañas que le dedicaban las personas las últimas semanas. Se negaba a entender el asunto por el cual era otra persona, por el cual su actitud había cambiado, por el cual sus notas descendieron dramáticamente, pero sobre todo, por el cual ahora todo era _de color de rosa_.

Paró frente a su hogar. Alzó la mirada observando tanto su casa, como las renegridas nubes regordetas que se posaban con torpeza sobre ése pequeño apartado de la ciudad. Una vez más observó con detenimiento su casa: tan grande, tan sofisticada y al más puro estilo barroco; por un momento se sintió como el Lysandro de siempre, e incluso esbozó una bella sonrisa de satisfacción al recordar su pasión por cosas tan mundanas y sencillas como lo era su pequeño trozo de jardín donde tenía una pequeña fuente de agua color turquesa y pequeños ramos de hortensias azuladas... Pensó en ésto último mientras abría sin prisas la reja de fuera y se introducía a la casa; era algo muy inusual tener un "criadero" de hortensias, puesto a que casi todo el mundo era devoto a morir de los rosales. Él sí era un ferviente amante de las rosas rojas, mas no pretendía mantener su fragmento de jardín con rosas, así como el resto del jardín. A Leigh sí que le gustaban las rosas, y eso podía verse desde la calle... Volvió a sonreír para sí mismo ya estando a escasos metros de la puerta de entrada a la casa. Echó un último vistazo a su pequeño pedacito de jardín y se adentró.

-Te seguiste hasta el bazar, ¿cierto? -Preguntó el pelinegro a sabiendas de la respuesta. Él ya lo había estado esperando desde hacía una hora. Se levantó del pequeño sofá de terciopelo (que amaba) y caminó hacia Lysandro para ayudarlo con sus cosas.

El aludido apartó la mirada mientras soltaba una risa de incomodidad. -No es intencional. -Respondió entregándole a Leigh su portafolio mientras él se desprendía de su chaqueta y aflojaba un poco su pañoleta del cuello. Colgó la chaqueta en el perchero de la entrada y se despojó de su pañoleta al momento de lanzarla a su sofá beige similar al de Leigh; se acercó al mismo y dejó caer su cansado cuerpo sobre él. -¿No te ha ocurrido, Leigh, que hay momentos en los cuales te sientes cansado de nada? -Preguntó repentinamente.

Pensó por escasos segundos mientras hacía lo mismo que Lysandro y tomaba su lugar en su sofá a un lado de su hermano. -No del todo, pero me pasó algo similar cuando conocí a Rosa. -Respondió relajando el cuerpo y estirando las piernas sobre la alfombra grisásea. -¿Por qué? ¿Finalmente decidiste tomar mi consejo? -Devolvió la pregunta.

-No... del todo. -Murmuró dirigiendo la mirada hacia el techo. -Es sólo que hace unas semanas atrás la conocí en ésta misma calle, y semanas después la volví a ver, salvo que en el mismo instituto y en la misma clase. -Pausó, se reacomodó en el sofá y continuó. -Sentí una gran emoción y no entiendo por qué, Leigh, es decir, esa señorita tiene una manera de vestir muy, no lo sé, al parecer le encantan los colores vivos y la ropa primaveral. Tenemos gustos, a primera vista, muy diferentes y lejanos. -Musitó en un tono de angustia.

Leigh escuchó y al final rió divertido. -A veces pasa. Hay ocasiones en las cuales sientes interés o atracción por personas opuestas a ti. En algunas ocasiones, sólo se deben a la atracción física, pero muy rara la vez, y sin conocer a esa persona mas que de vista, te das cuenta de que hay algo en ella que no ves en alguien más. Comienzas a querer saberlo todo, querer acercarte y comienzas a entrar en una etapa de estupidez crítica. -Paró para observar la reacción de Lysandro. -En pocas palabras, eres consciente de tu sujeción, mas te niegas a renunciar por el hecho de que esa persona te hace sentir diferente con sólo una mirada o un saludo. -Finalizó soltando un bostezo.

-Cuánta crueldad. -Dijo con la mirada perdida.

-¿Eh?

-No, bueno, yo... Me refiero a la otra persona... La otra perfecta persona que no tiene idea de tu sentir hacia ella... Eso es crueldad, Leigh, no es culpa suya, pero desde el punto de vista del "afectado"... Es demasiado cruento todo el asunto que conlleva a la sujeción.

-Lysandro...

-¿Sí?

-Estás encaprichado.

Y diciendo ésto, el mayor se puso de pie, se deshizo de su chaqueta y se fue en dirección a la cocina. "¡Ésta noche cenaremos pasta!". Fue lo único que escuchó en la lejanía de la cocina a la sala de estar. No podía creer lo que Leigh le dijo, ¡no era capricho por lo que pasaba! ¿¡Qué le ocurría a todo el mundo ahora!? ¿¡Era tan difícil de asimilar que finalmente se había interesado por una chica!? "Cuánta terquedad y erradas deficiones a lo que siento".

Se levantó de su asiento y fue directamente a la ducha. Necesitaba con urgencia un escape para tanta indignación y falsedad con respecto a su sentir para con esa muchacha de gustos alegres.

Ya a la hora de la cena, el tema se volvió a tocar. Lysandro se sentía algo indignado por la manera de referirse de Leigh a sus sentimientos, puesto a que era la única ocasión que lo sentía verdadero; mientras jugaba con el tenedor en el plato, soltaba varios suspiros ocasionales.

-Oye... Lamento la forma en la que dije las cosas, pero... Sinceramente es lo más viable para mí el hecho de que sea un simple capricho. ¿Sabes? A veces creemos enamorarnos de alguien sólo por el hecho de llevarnos la contraria a nosotros mismos. -Se disculpó el mayor al momento de dejar los cubiertos sobre la mesa y observar con comprensión a su hermano, quien ni se molestaba en mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? Leigh, jamás mencioné que estaba enamorado de esa señorita, simplemente me atrae, me parece linda, simpática y demás cosas. -Dijo devolviéndole la mirada al momento de hablar. -Sólo siento que me gusta, aún no estoy convencido en absoluto de haberme enamorado de alguien a quien no conozco. -Sentenció cayendo en la cuenta de que el otro muchacho iba muy acelerado. Vaya que en verdad le urgía que él _sentara cabeza_.

Se quedó sin palabras para después soltar una sonrisa mustia y continuar con su cena, el otro sonrió débilmente e imitó al mayor. Terminaron su cena, se dieron las buenas noches y cada quien se retiró a su recámara a descansar.

A la mañana siguiente, y como siempre, Lysandro tomó el desayuno con Leigh, quien volvió a tocar el tema y volver a ofrecerle una disculpa debida al menor, quien la aceptó ya más tranquilo y consciente de lo anteriormente dicho por el pelinegro. Una vez aclarado el asunto de la muchacha del instituto, ambos se despidieron, se desearon un buen día en clases y el trabajo respectivamente y se dirigieron a la puerta para cada quien tomar su camino a su destino. En el trayecto de su hogar al instituto, volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamientos y el análisis -una vez más- de las palabras de su hermano; ¿era probable que se esté encaprichando o que se esté obsesionando con aquella jovencita? Era totalmente estúpido, recién la conocía... a menos que todo ese asunto esté resultando por la belleza física de la susodicha y porque ahora ella tenía algo que Lysandro jamás soltaría a pesar de tener variedad de chaquetas... ¿Sería? Meneó la cabeza repetidas ocasiones y prestó más atención a sus pasos y trayecto.

Ya en el gran portón del instituto comenzó a subir los pequeños escalones. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con esa sonrisa burlona de todos los días. -¿Qué ocurrió ahora, Castiel? -Preguntó al dueño de la sonrisa, quien tenía la mirada fija a algo detrás de él. Parecía muy divertido, así que paró y giró la cabeza a la misma dirección que el pelirrojo. ¡Oh, sorpresa! Una camioneta totalmente rosada, brillos por todas partes visibles y con un enorme cepillo de dientes sobre el toldo de la misma.

-Parece que la temática del circo es la salud bucal. -Comentó sarcástico Castiel sin dejar de mostrar esa sonrisa despiadada. Se acomodó la mochila en la espalda y rodeó a Lysandro por los hombros. -¿Qué piensas tú, victoriano? -Pidió su opinión.

Éste estaba a punto de responder, cuando de dicha camioneta extravagante salió una figura femenina totalmente conocida. -¿¡Rosalya!? -Exclamó lo que le seguía de sorprendido abriendo todo lo que podía, los ojos. -¿¡Q-qué estás...!? -No daba crédito, pero su asombro aumentó cuando vio salir a la chica _nueva_ detrás de Rosalya.

Castiel, sin alejar su brazo derecho de los hombros de Lysandro, echó a reír a más no poder. -¿Quién iba a decirlo? Tan refinados que se ven los Ainsworth y tan peculiares parejas que se consiguen. -Rió derramando lágrimas y con dolor de estómago por tal _ironía_. -Sinceramente, Lysandro, creí que terminarías consiguiendo una princesa. Lo mismo para Leigh. -Sentenció recuperando el aliento.

Él enrrojeció inmediatamente y bajó la cabeza mientras apartaba la mirada, comenzó a sentir bochornos, pero eso se debía a su sonrojo tan intenso. -¿Sí son ellas...? -Preguntó tímido en un hilo de voz bajísimo. Pasó su portafolio a la zurda y con la diestra, cubrió su rostro; su _vergüenza_ se debía a que Rosalya ahora viajaba con la chica que le gustaba, mientras que él, lo único que pudo lograr fue... nada, ni siquiera pudo persuadir a Alexy para que le cediera su tutoría. Ésa era su vergüenza y frustración: ¿cómo la novia de su hermano se había hecho, de un momento a otro, íntima de ésa chica? Castiel le había dicho en varias ocasiones que Rosalya era una _bruja_, pero jamás lo quizo creer, ¿sería que ahora...? ¡No! ¿¡Por qué...!? "Cada vez tomas una actitud tan poco caballerosa... ¡Lysandro, canalízate!" Se repetía miles de veces propinándose palmadas en la frente.

-¿Qué te ocurre a ti? -Preguntó Castiel sin comprender nada del asunto que corrompía la mente de su amigo, eso sí, seguía sin soltarlo y sin moverse del mismo lugar. Las dos jóvenes ya habían bajado del auto y ahora conversaban animadas con Alexy e Iris.

Salió de su trance y volvió a la realidad. -¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí? -Le devolvió la pregunta. Parpadeó repetidas ocasiones, observó a Rosalya y a la otra joven, sonrió para sí mismo y volvió a perder la noción del tiempo, pero no por mucho tiempo, sintió un leve golpe en la nuca.

-¡No seas estúpido, victoriano, estás cayendo en su hechizo, no la veas! -Exclamó simulando un tono de preocupación, para después volver a reír e ignorar la mirada incrédula de Lysandro.

Terminando esa escena de risas y bochornos, cada quien tomó sus cosas y fue en dirección a su aula correspondiente. Tomaron sus lugares e instantáneamente, sonó la alarma de inicio de clases, la mayor parte de la clase suspiró, ya que apenas era martes y les aguardaba una larga y pesada semana de primeras evaluaciones, exámenes, trabajos, tareas y laboriosos proyectos, tanto de laboratorio, como extraescolares. Sería un año de agenda llena. Farréz entró casi derrapando, como solía hacerlo, así que ya no les sorprendía a sus alumnos.

-Hagan el favor de sacar su libreta de ciencias. Cierren bien su mochila y tomen sus cosas de valor, iremos al laboratorio. -Informó el profesor poniendo en orden sus papeles. Tomó su maleta, guardó unas cosas, la colocó debajo del escritorio y abrió la puerta del aula. -Vayan. -Insistió haciéndoles señas a sus alumnos para abandonar el salón e ir a la segunda planta. En el corto trayecto, volvió a hablar. -Elijan a sus compañeros de mesa. Máximo cuatro personas por equipo. -Inidicó ya estando frente al laboratorio.

Los alumnos de Farréz comenzaron a buscar a sus amigos para formar su equipo. Rosalya tomó a su amiga del brazo y corrió en dirección a Lysandro y a Castiel, paró un momento y pensó en éste último. -Ése bastardo... -Murmuró para sí misma, acto seguido, volteó a ver a la muchacha, sonrió. "Todo por ti, Lysandrito", pensó, pero fue demasiado tarde, Lysandro y Castiel ya formaban equipo con Nina y Melody. -Ya decía yo que ésa insoportable niñita había estado desaparecida por mucho tiempo. -Se lamentó y fue en dirección a la mesa de Nathaniel y Alexy.

Farréz habló y explicó el proyecto, que consistía en la preparación de un perfume con fragancia de rosas. -El aroma a rosas es clásico y romántico, y se utiliza mucho en perfumes. Se puede fabricar un perfume de pétalos de rosa muy simple y personal en su cocina, sin gastar mucho dinero, pero como no tenemos acceso a la cocina, lo haremos aquí en el laboratorio. El perfume de pétalos de rosa hecho en casa es una forma excelente de usar las flores de su jardín. También es un proyecto fácil para hacer un regalo precioso... y si no quieren, pueden quedárselo una vez que esté listo, haremos varias muestras. -Dijo repartiendo los utensilios y materiales necesarios en cada mesa.

-Yo sé que te encantan las rosas, Lysandro, así que no hagas nada, yo lo haré por y para ti. -Soltó Nina emocionada en un tono meloso, tomó el frasco vacío de perfume e intentó iniciar, mas Melody la detuvo. Castiel sólo observaba y hasta cierto punto, sentía lástima por su amigo.

-Tienes que esperar a las indicaciones del señor Farréz. Quizás en tu otro instituto hacían lo que podían en laboratorio, pero aquí es diferente, Nina. -Regañó la castaña tomando las manos de la rubia entre las suyas. -Compórtate. -Musitó molesta.

La rubia _torció _los ojos con fastidio y le arrebató sus manos para después cruzar los brazos inconforme. Miró a Lysandro, esperando que éste le devolviera la mirada, pero eso no sucedió. Si bien el aludido sentía la pesada mirada de ella, no cedería ante la presión la misma. En el pasado, Lysandro le había dejado más que claro que no quería nada con ella y que jamás podría haber algo entre ambos, pero parecía que Nina carecía de entendimiento de las palabras "no" y "jamás"; sí, tenía en claro que Nina lo fastidiaba de sobremanera, pero a pesar de ser una persona totalmente pesada e insistente, no dejaba de ser una _dama_ y por ende, él debía respetarla y tratarla con delicadeza, pero... para todo hay un límite, ¿no? Y el suyo ya comenzaba a llegar luego de unos cuantos años de tanta paciencia para con ella.

Por otro lado, en la mesa de Rosalya, la fabricación del perfume ya estaba en proceso. Tal parecía que Nathaniel, Alexy y Rosalya se llevaban bastante bien con la platónica de Lysandro, cosa que a él le frustraba y hasta cierto punto, fastidaba.

-A todo esto, ¿cuál es tu nombre? -Preguntó curioso el rubio. Alexy también prestó atención, puesto a que tampoco sabía el nombre de la chica y eso que él debía ser el primero por ser el tutor de ésta.

La muchacha volteó a ver a Rosalya, y habló. -Sucrette. -Soltó con una sonrisa. Los dos chicos voltearon a verse instantáneamente y al mismo tiempo, ella tenía un nombre muy extraño, pero igual era agradable.

-Qué lindo... -Murmuró Nathaniel por lo bajo.

-Sí, lindo... -Secundó Alexy dudoso.

Luego de eso, prosiguieron con la fabricación del perfume, que por lo visto, _Sucrette_ disfrutaba. -¿Saben? Me encantan las rosas, y el tener un perfume con su fragancia... No sé, es lindo. -Comentó la muchacha en un tono alegre, causando que sus tres compañeros de mesa comenzaran a hablar de sus gustos. Se les veía animados y también sus tonos de voz los delataban.

-¿Las rosas? ¿En serio? -Preguntó Lysandro incrédulo. Ya tenía demasiados clichés en la cabeza como para caer en la cuenta de que la chica que le gustaba también caía en el cliché de las rosas. Sí que tenían muchas cosas de diferencia. La miró de arriba a abajo: usaba un par de tenis _converse_ rosados, los cuales combinó con un vestido violáceo de tiras azuladas y lilas, traía un collar con un pequeño caracol, una pulsera de cuentas azules y por último, una chaqueta blanca tipo Castiel, en seguida, se miró a sí mismo: todo de negro con pequeñas partes de un verde opaco, lo único que resaltaba en él, eran sus ojos bicolor, su blanca cabellera, si pálido cutis y una camisa blanca al más puro estilo vampírico. Suspiró con algo de melancolía.

-¿Las rosas qué? -Preguntó de igual forma su amigo, miró a Nina y a Melody, las dos inconformes y molestas, así que decidió tomar a Lysandro del hombro e irse de la mesa con el pretexto de que el agua de rosas era insuficiente para la preparación de su perfume. El joven lo siguió cabizbajo. Casiel se detuvo y habló. -Ahora sí, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Te molesta que el delegado le _tire la onda_ a tu novia? Podemos arreglar eso, victoriano. -Comentó haciendo crujir sus nudillos.

Lysandro se horrorizó y lo detuvo. -¡No, no! Quiero decir... Es... ¿Nathaniel se ha fijado en ella? -Sorprendido, volvió la mirada hacia el rubio sonriente. Lo miró y también a la muchacha, se veían felices y parecían entenderse muy bien. Cerró los ojos con fuerza al mismo tiempo que se aferraba a la chaqueta de Castiel. Casi al momento, se detuvo y respiro profundamente, le pidió una disculpa al de ojos grisáseos.

-Ya, no importa. -Dijo él aceptando la disculpa. -Si te ayuda en algo, la bruja de tu cuñada puede darte muy buena información sobre tu novia. -Concluyó mirando la chispa de esperanza en la mirada de Lysandro.

Después de una larga clase de experimentación en el laboratorio -y ya en camino al aula-, los perfumes, o la mayoría, resultaron muy bien. Algunos no dejaban de olfatearlo, otros lo repartían y otros más, se mostraban indiferentes con el resultado obtenido. Lysandro, por su parte, observaba con detenimiento su pequeño frasco, para ser sincero consigo mismo, la fragancia era muy hipnotizante, pero seguía vigente su preferencia por las hortensias. Recordó el largo día de escuela que aún tenía por delante, suspiró y acomodó su cabellera, Castiel, quien no se despegaba de su lado, lo notó fastidiado. -¿Se debe a _Lysandra_? -Cuestionó burlón.

-¿Quién?

-¿No sabes?

-¿Saber qué?

-No, no sabes.

-Castiel, ¿de qué hablas?

-Tú _esposa_ está diciéndole a toda la clase que su verdadero nombre es Lysandra. También dijo que tú y ella están comprometidos y una sarta de cursilerías más. Creo que tu novia también ya se enteró.

-... No me... -Entre-habló sin poder creerlo en su totalidad.

-¿Sabes? Aún no entiendo cómo es que esa fastidiosa niña está tan obsesionada contigo. ¿Hay algo que no me hayas dicho? -Preguntó mientras observaba a Lysandro. Parecía consternado. -Me gustaría que dejases un poco el misterio y hablaras claro de vez en cuando. Hay veces en las que finjo entender de qué me hablas, pero nooo, no te entiendo ni un carajo. ¿Crees que por ésta ocasión me podrías decir qué pasa con ésa niña pesada? -Concluyó con algo de fastidio.

-Déjame que te hable sobre Nina. -Sentenció llevándolo consigo lejos del grupo. Una vez se sintió seguro que nadie los escucharía, se decidió a hablar. -Antes de que te cuente nada, prométe que no le comentarás a nadie y mucho menos, a ésa dulce señorita. -Pidió haciendo referencia a la muchacha que recién llegó al instituto.

Castiel bufó y levantó la mano. -Sí, lo prometo y blah, blah, blah. -Dijo fastidiado. -¿Ya me contarás? -Preguntó ansioso. La curiosidad comenzaba a comérselo vivo, y eso que él -según su punto de vista- no era nada curioso ni entrometido.

Finalmente, Lysandro le creyó, lo miró fijamente. -Pues bueno, verás...

* * *

**Mehehehe, ya sé que soy mala por dejarlas con la duda x'D Lo siento, niñas, pero a veces es necesario el "misterio" uwu ¡Gracias por leer y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo! Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado y la canción que silvaba Alexy, es de David Guetta -todoslaconocenAmydah!- xD Ahora, la chica que le gusta a Lysandro, decidí dejarle Sucrette por el tema que mencioné al principio del fic. ¿Review? ¿Duda? ¿Sugerencia? ¡Todo es bienvenido! Mil gracias amores, las amo. 8D!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bellas creaciones del universo, me reporto con el capítulo cuatro. Espero que les guste y lamento la tardanza. :c Les aviso que aquí incluí una personalidad de Lysandro nada _victoriana _xD Ojalá sea bien vista y también el mínimo Lime que metí. Además también debo decir que lo que aquí escribí de las novelas juveniles es DESDE MI PUNTO DE VISTA, si a alguien le incomodó, les pido una disculpa, ya que mi intención no es criticar ni mucho menos molestar a alguna de mis lectoras. Aclarado esto:**

**¡A leer se ha dicho!**

**Disclaimer: Amour Sucré no me pertenece, es propiedad de ChiNoMiko y Beemov, yo sólo utilicé los personajes con fines de entretenimiento.**

**ADVERTENCIAS:**  
**-Contenido Lime y Lemon más fuerte más adelante.**  
**-Si te gusta el NinaxLys, no lo leas.**  
**-Hice lo posible por adecuarme a la personalidad de Lys, si no se parece, haré lo posible por mejorarla.**  
**-Puede contener escenas sensibles(? más avanzada la historia.**  
**-Si existe algún error en la ortografía o escritura, háganmelo saber por favor.**

* * *

HACE CINCO AÑOS:

_Recién salía el sol del primer día de primavera, el cual entró como pequeños rayos en la ventana de cortinas azuladas. Él abrió delicadamente los ojos para después tallarlos con suavidad; estiró ambas piernas sobre las sábanas verdosas mientras hacía lo mismo con sus brazos y arqueaba un poco la espalda. Soltó un largo bostezo y a continuación, se sentó a la orilla de la cama. Volteó la cabeza hacia dicha ventana al mismo tiempo que se dirigía hacia la misma; tomó las cortinas corriéndolas y así dar inicio a su primer día en su nuevo vecindario. Sonrió para sí mismo, alborotó su cabellera y calzándose sus pantuflas, salió corriendo con alegría hacia el piso de abajo para desayunar._

_Estando en el comedor, saludó a sus padres y a su hermano, quienes se encontraban desayunando y conversando sobre lo que les depararía su estancia en dicho lugar. Los padres de éste, al ver el entusiasmo que tenía por su nueva vida alejada del campo, los insitó a hacerle algunas preguntas, como: "¿Listo para iniciar en la nueva escuela?" o bien "¿Seguro que estuvo bien el hecho de haberte arrebatado la tranquilidad del campo y ofrecerte el ajetreo de la ciudad?" Ante dichas preguntas, él tenía siempre una respuesta positiva, convenciendo así a sus padres de haber tomado la decisión correcta, después de todo, él sabía que más valía un cambio temprano, así no sufriría tanto las inclemencias cuando finalmente tuviera que buscar un instituto a sus veinte años._

_Concluída la hora del desayuno, subió al baño, tomó una ducha y salió con rapidez hacia su habitación, donde lo esperaba su uniforme escolar: un saco negro a la medida con dos hileras de seis botones cada una, un chaleco gris, un par de pantalones de igual color que el chaleco, una camisa de vestir blanca de manga larga acompañada de una negra corbata y un par de zapatos negros; a decir verdad del chico, su uniforme no estaba nada mal, así que sin más que perder, se apresuró a vestirlo. Fue en dirección a la habitación contigua a la suya -que correspondía a su hermano- y se observó en el gran espejo que ahí se encontraba. Lo que observó le gustó, pero... su cabello ya estaba demasiado largo y parejo, le llegaba a los hombros y parecía una chica... Sin nada qué temer, tomó unas tijeras que se encontraban sobre un buró a un lado del enorme espejo, buscó con la mirada algo que colocarse para que los residuos de su cabello no quedaran en su lindo uniforme. Una vez encontró telas viejas, las colocó sobre sus hombros, echó un último vistazo a su cabello y comenzó a cortar varios mechones del mismo, provocando una "lluvia" de lo que iba cortando. Finalmente, dejó las tijeras de donde las había tomado, sacó ambas manos con la tela por la ventana mientras la sacudía, y con miedo más que notorio, observó su trabajo concluído: la parte izquierda quedó de maravilla, pero la derecha era más larga. Observó horrorizado, sí que se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, aunque... Dio otro vistazo más, era un corte distinguido y original, después de todo, su error ahora se convertía en parte de su estilo._

_Minutos más tarde de haber dado a conocer su nuevo "look", se encaminó con su hermano mayor a su primer día de clases. El autobús que los esperaba fuera de su hogar llegó muy rápido a su destino, así que, una vez bajaron del transporte escolar, los dos hermanos fueron por caminos distintos, después de todo, uno era dos años mayor que el otro._

_Mientras el menor caminaba, veía las instalaciones, eran algo lúgubres, pero a su parecer, le parecían óptimas para una buena escuela. Sonrió para sí mismo. Cuando sonó la campana de inicio de clases, sintió un escalofrío fortísimo por toda la espalda, mas no prestó atención; decidió apresurarse, ya que seguramente las clases estarían a escasos segundos por iniciar, pero no tenía idea de dónde se encontraba. Veía chicos ir de un lado a otro, pero no parecían tener problemas de ubicación como él. Volteó en todas direcciones posibles y simplemente no daba una. En la lejanía divisó a una chica rubia, decidió acercársele y preguntar la ubicación de su aula de clases. Grande fue su sorpresa al momento de verla: rubia opaca con "rayos" rosados, el cabello lo mantenía atado a manera de dos coletas bajas, piel ni tan blanca ni morena, ojos grisáseos y sonrisa infantil, parecía una muñeca y muy linda a parecer del chico. La chica parecía estarlo buscando, o eso fue lo que le indicó a él, quien la siguió hasta su aula más que gustoso, sobre todo, por la compañía de tan bella chica. En el camino hacia el aula, la chica comenzó una pequeña coversación algo "lanzada", ya que preguntaba frenéticamente casi todos los aspectos de la vida de él. Su última pregunta fue su nombre:_

_-Lysandro._

_Quedó maravillada o eso fue lo que él percibió. Sus últimas palabras para él, fueron:_

_-Espero no tener que recurrir a otros métodos contigo, eres muy lindo y no quisiera tener que... hacer cosas que no debería para tenerte conmigo._

_Tragó saliva, se adentró al aula, se presentó ante la clase y ahí comenzó su suplicio. Durante los tres años que estuvo en dicha escuela, la rubia hacía lo posible por estar todo el tiempo con él. Se sentía cada vez más inquieto e incómodo, sobre todo, recordando todos los días la última frase de ella al momento de conocerla. Cuando finalmente estaba a escasos dos días de finalizar sus estudios, se enteró que Leigh, además de haber conseguido novia hacía dos años, había dejado los estudios esos dos mismos años atrás. Había comenzado a trabajar en una tienda de telas y ropa de moda, se sintió desconectado, ya que había estado más centrado en la escuela que en su vida familiar. No le dio tanta importancia, total, sabía que Leigh había nacido para trabajar con gente fuera de las oficinas. Suspiró. Al otro día, se enteró que sus compañeros de clase habían organizado una fiesta de despedida, ya que era muy probable que jamás volverían a verse. Lysandro aceptó la invitación y pasado otro día más, dio aviso de que iría a despedirse de todos sus compañeros de clase. Grave error para él. Ya estando en el lugar -la casa de un compañero- de reunión, la despedida comenzó, la mayoría de sus compañeros ya eran mayores de edad, al igual que él, por esa razón hubo alcohol y otras sustancias más en dicho lugar; era la primera vez de Lysandro con el alcohol, por ende, tuvo una pequeña "sobredosis", provocando las típicas acciones de una persona ebria: cantos, gritos, risas estruendosas, sueño, llanto y demás cosas. La mayoría de las personas del lugar se encontraban igual o peor que él, a excepción de dos o tres, de las cuales, una era la rubia, que sólo se dedicaba a observar y sonreír de manera perturbadora. Poniéndose de pie de un sofá, se acercó a Lysandro, quien la observó, saludó y recibió debido a la ingesta excesiva de alcohol de aquella noche. Él hablaba incoherencias y cosas que no debía._

_-Eres muy linda, pero déjame decirte que eres muy pesada. Si no fueras así, habrías sido la chica de mi vida._

_Soltó, provocando en la chica algo de ira. Se contuvo y él sólo sintió el tacto de la mano de ella, a continuación se vio en una habitación, le era casi imposible mantener los ojos abiertos, así que no tenía conocimiento de nada, sino hasta que vio el rostro de la rubia._

_-¿Nina?_

_Fue lo único que pudo articular. Sintió también el dedo índice de ésta tocar sus labios mientras le dedicaba un leve "shhh" al momento de hacerlo. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y los abrió de golpe. Observó cómo volaba su saco junto a su corbata, chaleco y camisa, intentó levantarse apoyando los codos sobre el colchón donde se encontraba, pero la mano de la chica volvió a lanzarlo contra la cama. A continuación, vio cómo ella se posaba sobre su torso, hacía a un lado las hebras de cabello que se alojaban en su rostro y se acercaba lentamente a sus labios. El beso que ella le propinó no le supo, además de tener los labios adormecidos, fue insípido. Se miraron una vez más, mientras ella se deshacía de sus prendas con apuro. Lysandro, poniendo todas las fuerzas que no tenía, hizo a un lado a Nina, se colocó su saco, tomó sus demás prendas y salió como pudo de la habitación, bajó rápidamente, hizo caso omiso a las miradas desconcertadas de sus compañeros y salió de la casa. Una vez estando lejos del lugar, tiró sus prendas sobre la banqueta, se sentó en la misma poniendo ambas manos en su rostro. ¿Qué había sido eso? Nina sí que estaba loca, esperaba no volver a verla en su vida, suspiró lánguidamente, alborotó su cabellera, caminó a casa e intentó olvidar el percance sufrido por el abuso del alcohol. Prometió no volver a tocar una botella de alcohol en su vida, así cómo prometió jamás contarle a nadie del incidente._

* * *

Castiel quedó boquiabierto e incrédulo. -Lysandro... -Mencionó con dificultad. No cabía en la sorpresa, más que nada, por el hecho del "pasado oscuro" de tan introvertido muchacho.

Él sonrió comprensivo, ya que era la primera vez que sacaba a relucir uno de los temas más privados para él; ni siquiera Leigh sabía de ése desliz alcohólico que tuvo cuando recién cumplía sus dieciocho años. Suspiró un poco aliviado. Ya no sentía tanta presión y pesadez en el pecho, eso lo hizo pensar que probablemente eso hubo necesitado años atrás, cuando la culpa lo carcomía lentamente y él no sabía qué hacer al respecto, salvo seguir cargando con eso, claro, hasta el día de hoy. Volvió a observarlo y tomó la palabra una vez más. -Desde aquella ocasión en la escuela secundaria, Nina me siguió a donde fuera que estuviese. Aún no tengo conocimiento de cómo es que ha dado tan rápido conmigo desde que nos separamos, pero así ha sido. -Pausó y rápidamente siguió.- He de suponer que ella cree que tenemos un asunto pendiente desde aquél fatídico día. -Finalizó con pesadez y el ceño fruncido. Cerró el puño derecho con fuerza, encogió los hombros, respiró profundamente y relajó todo su cuerpo. Volvió a retomar la calma.

Castiel seguía incrédulo. Lysandro captó que el pelirrojo no tenía comentarios, así que decidió dejar de lado el tema y lo llevó consigo hacia el aula, donde las clases normales estaban a punto de retomarse. A la mitad de la misma, hubo un anuncio por parte del profesor, el cual indicaba que el proyecto extra-escolar de la semana consistía en la representación de un fragmento de una novela que hayan leído recientemente, o bien, una que consideren digna de representarse. Todos, o al menos la mayoría de los alumnos, ya tenían pensada una novela.

-Debido a que puedo notar que ya la mayoría de ustedes tiene pensada una novela, dividiré a la clase en tres equipos: las dos hileras de la derecha, equipo uno; las dos hileras del centro, equipo dos; y finalmente, las dos hileras de la izquierda, equipo tres. Ya será cuestión de ustedes decidir qué novela representarán. ¡Ojo! Sólo será un fragmento, el que gusten, pero asegúrense de elegir bien, ya que será su calificación de literatura. -Concluyó Farréz algo agotado. Dejó que sus alumnos se reunieran y comentaran qué harían para obtener esa calificación.

En el equipo tres, que correspondía a las dos hileras de la izquierda -las que estaban más cercanas a las ventanas-, Lysandro no cabía de la emoción, finalmente podía tener, siquiera, un mínimo período de tiempo con ésa muchacha que tanto le atraía, pero... Alexy también estaba incluído en el equipo. Bufó ligeramente y se propuso a ser más discreto, aún no se sentía listo para confirmas las teorías de Leigh para con él y su "sujeción" con ella. Luego de eso, escuchó con atención las sugerencias de sus compañeros de clase y equipo; entre éstas, se escucharon títulos tan trillados, clichés, sosos e insulsos, como son: bajo la misma estrella, cincuenta sombras de Grey, cazadores de sombras, los juegos del hambre, la saga de canciones para Paula, e inclusive, crepúsculo, ofreciéndole el papel a él del _vampiro Edward Cullen_.

-Agradezco el protagónico, pero me rehuso. -Anunció tratando de ocultar su molestia. Se sintió más lejano a esa muchacha, puesto a que ella fue la que sugirió la saga de canciones para Paula. No entendía por qué no encontraba similitudes y sí diferencias en grandes cantidades entre ambos. El pelirrojo lo miró, rió divertido y tomó la palabra para sugerir uno de los libros favoritos del victoriano: El fantasma de la Ópera de Gastone Leroux, eligiendo a su amigo para encarnar al fantasma.

Todos lo miraron extraño, aunque de cierta forma, Castiel tenía razón, ¿quién mejor para representar a un supuesto fantasma, que el chico más tranquilo, sutil e introvertido? A continuación, la idea se aprobó, le informaron al profesor y rápidamente comenzaron los preparativos para la representación, aunque claro, pidiéndole a Lysandro un breve resumen de la historia y la descripción de los personajes, él aceptó e inmediatamente comenzó. Habló de Raoul de Chagny, el _rival de amores _de Erik, el supuesto fantasma de la Ópera, también habló de Christine Daaé, la bella protagonista femenina que se encuentra en el dilema de decidir si quedarse con Erik o con Raoul, y por último, habló de personajes secundarios, como son: Carlotta, la prima donna que es sustituída por Christine debido a un _percance _con un telón -el cual, Erik provocó-, Madame Giry, la madre adoptiva de Christine, Madeleine, la madre biológica de Erik -quien lo rechazó por su aspecto- y finalmente, Nadir, el mejor amigo de Erik.

-Ya está: Lysandro interpretará a Erik, Alexy interpretará a Raoul, Karla a Carlotta, la esa, este... Madame Giry, será Rosalya, Peggy será Madeleine y ya con eso tenemos. -Sentenció Castiel autoritario, cruzó los pies mientras los estiraba y sonrió satisfecho.

-Rosalya no está en el equi... -Mencionó inconcluso Lysandro, para después percatarse que Rosa cambió lugar con Melody con la excusa: "Nathaniel estaba en mi equipo, el dos, así que fue muy fácil. Bueno, no del todo, ya que Nina también está ahí, pero el _amor _de Melody para con Nath, es más _fuerte _que la presencia de Nina".

-Nina quería estar en éste mismo equipo, pero Farréz ya hizo las "listas oficiales" y ya no pudo hacer nada más. -Secreteó Rosalya al oído de Lysandro, quien sonrió aliviado. Tal parecía que era su día de suerte. -¡Oigan! Si yo soy la Madame Giry, quiero que mi hija adoptiva sea Sucrette. -Ordenó la de ojos amarillos. -Y Nadir serás tú, Castiel. -Finalizó sonriendo retadoramente.

Tanto Lysandro como Castiel se miraron de forma instantánea. Lysandro por el hecho de que la bella Christine sería representada por su platónica igualmente bella, y también por el hecho de la ayuda de Rosalya y por, finalmente, saber el nombre de ésa jovencita: Sucrette. En cuanto a Castiel... ¿tenía que aparecer en la representación? ¡Qué pesada es esa bruja! Refunfuñó y terminó aceptándolo, después de todo, él no pensaba encargarse de la escenografía ni mucho menos. Por otro lado, los dos equipos restantes también ya habían elegido su novela para representar: el equipo uno, y según Karla, eligió representar un fragmento de la novela de crepúsculo. Lysandro respiró con profundidad y alivio, puesto a que estuvieron mínimamente cercanos a representar esa novela. "Sería un insulto grandísimo al teatro en sí". Mientras que el equipo dos, según Alexy, representarían un fragmento de Dispara al profesor, novela elegida por Nathaniel y secundada por Armin, el gemelo del de cabellera azulada. Sí que estaría reñida la obtención de la puntuación más alta -claro, únicamente entre el segundo y tercer equipo, era obvio que nadie se preocuparía de la representación de Crepúsculo por parte de Ámber y su séquito-.

Finalmente, y luego de haberse puesto de acuerdo con la escenografía, la repartición de personajes, trabajos y diálogos, era momento de quedar en un lugar a una hora fija, para poder comenzar de una vez por todas los ensayos. Una duda inesperada surgió al momento de estar casi finalizando los preparativos para los ensayos:

-¿Emplearemos _banda sonora_? -Preguntó curioso Lysandro. Tenía en mente algunas canciones que le vendrían _como anillo al dedo _a la representación, pero no estaba seguro si debían meter ese tipo de efectos especiales o dejarlo de manera simplista (cosa que prefería evitar).

Sus compañeros lo miraron con extrañeza. Él sólo se limitó a dedicarles una bella sonrisa acompañada de la reiteración de la pregunta anteriormente expuesta. Al final del día, decidieron que sí sería con banda sonora y que los ensayos se harían por calendario, es decir, un día en la casa de alguien, otro día en otra casa y así sucesivamente. La primer casa seleccionada para iniciar los ensayos, sería la de Castiel, así que sin nada más que perder, todo se acordó, se aceptó y se verían frente al instituto al terminar las clases. Y así fue.

En el camino, Lysandro tenía en cuenta, además de que las primeras impresiones siempre son las esenciales, el hecho de que ya había tenido su chance de causarle una buena impresión a la muchacha. No estaba seguro si había sido la correcta, pero de igual forma lo hizo, de todos modos, nunca estaba de más el seguir intentando ganar más puntos a su favor; además parecía que ella estaba interesada en el rubio, o al menos, eso se percibía cuando los dos se encontraban juntos. Parpadeó tantas veces como le fue posible mientras volteaba la mirada y veía a todos a su alrededor: Rosalya, Sucrette y Alexy estaban al frente junto con los demás miembros del equipo, cosa que lo hizo reír porque ¿ellos tenían idea de dónde se encontraba el departamento del pelirrojo? Río de manera discreta, aunque sí audible.

-¿Dónde vives, Castiel? -Se oyó esa pregunta acompañada de un tono mustio de voz. El aludido hizo una mueca de fastidio y desagrado, suspiró pesarosamente mientras pasaba la diestra por todo su rostro; volteó la mirada hacia su amigo, quien levantó los hombros y sonrió a manera de indicar la petición de que se tranquilizara y comprendiera al chico.

-Da vuelta a la derecha en la siguiente esquina y en el último piso del primer edificio es donde vive Castiel. -Respondió el victoriano amablemente, provocando que Castiel lo mirara, recuperara la compostura y le dedicara una sonrisa pícara y burlona. Comprendía de qué iba el asunto de ser más educado, sutil, caballeroso y amable. Esa tal Sucrette no dejaba de verlo, incluso en algunas ocasiones dejó de disimular y lo veía de manera _cínica_. ¿Habría interés por parte de ambos o únicamente por parte de Lysandro? El pelirrojo se rascó la nuca. Una vez frente al edificio donde vivía, tomó la delantera, sacó sus llaves mientras subía las escaleras y ya frente a su puerta, la abrió e hizo pasar a sus compañeros de clase y a su amigo. -Sólo vinieron a mi apartamento a ensayar la estúpida obra, así que nada de distracciones, ¿entendido? -Indicó autoritario. Alexy se acercó a él y lo abrazó dedicándole un "relájate, no todos los días tendrás a personas tan maravillosas como nosotros aquí".

Se soltó del abrazo del otro muchacho e hizo un sonido parecido a un gruñido. -Créeme que no me arrepentiría de vivir solo el resto de mi vida. -Respondió ironizando.

-No seas tan reticente, amargado. -Senteció retadora Rosalya. Castiel la observó e iba a responder, mas tuvo en cuenta tanto a Lysandro como que Peggy se encontraba en el mismo equipo de la representación, así que decidió callar y dedicarle una mirada fulminante a la de ojos amarillos. -¿Vamos a empezar o sólo vinieron a fastidiarme a mi casa? -Preguntó perdiendo la paciencia. A continuación todos se ayudaron a mover muebles y demás cosas que estorbaran al momento de los ensayos. Cuando finalmente todo estuvo para comenzar a ensayar, los siempre presentes _bloopers _comenzaron también.

Las risas descontroladas de Castiel, los errores constantes de Alexy, el perfeccionismo a morir de Rosalya, las tonterías y supuestas bromas de los demás en ayuda conjunta de la increíble capacidad recién adquirida de Lysandro de mantenerse sereno, hacían de la primera sesión de ensayos un verdadero desastre. Todo fue de mal en peor cuando comenzaron las escenas entre Alexy, quien daba vida a Raoul y Sucrette, interpretando a Christine. Lysandro observaba con seriedad dichas escenas, cosa que Rosalya y Castiel notaban con facilidad, ¿no podía ser más obvio?

-Su, ¿repetimos la escena? Mi tono de voz no me favoreció... -Pidió Alexy muy apenado. Con esa, llevaban cuatro veces repitiendo la misma escena. La muchacha aceptó ya un poco agotada, pero volvió a hacerlo.

Sucrette se acomodó el cabello y la vestimenta ante la vista de todos, tomó aire y se dispuso a actuar de nueva cuenta:

_-¡Diga! ¡Diga todo! ¡Diga todo lo que oyó!_

Alexy, ahora Raoul, la miró, vaciló, no comprendía nada de lo que pasaba.

_-¡Hable ya! ¿No ve que me está haciendo sufrir? _-Exclamó la chica. Vaya que tenía dotes grandísimos de actriz. Lysandro la miró encantado, acto seguido, cambió a un semblante serio al observar a Alexy hacer su parte.

_-Oí también lo que él le contestó después de que usted le confesara que le había entregado su alma: "Tu alma es extraordinariamente bella, hija mía, y te lo agradezco. No hubo emperador que recibiese un regalo como éste. ¡Ésta noche han llorado los ángeles!" _-Secundó el chico con libreto en mano al mismo tiempo que hacía notar su talento actoral.

Sucrette, dándole vida a Christine, se llevó una mano al corazón tal cual decía el libreto. Clavó la mirada en Alexy con emoción indescriptible. Era una mirada tan aguda, tan fija, que parece la de alguien que ha perdido el juicio. Alexy se mostró asustado como le indicaba el libreto. De pronto, Sucrette, en un esfuerzo, humedeció sus ojos e hizo correr por sus mejillas de marfil se deslizan dos perlas, dos pesadas lágrimas...

_-¡Christine!..._

_-¡Raoul!..._

El joven, tal cual le indica la acción, intentó tomarla en sus brazos, pero ella se desprendió de sus manos y huyó en la confusión.

-Tu actuación es tan impecable, perfecta e hipnotizante... Como tú... -Murmuró Lysandro por lo bajo, o eso creyó ya que estaba encantado en su totalidad con la chica. Rosalya y Castiel lo observaron, al igual que Alexy y Sucrette, quienes se limitaron a ruborizarse rápidamente.

-¿Crees que se refiera a mí?...

* * *

**Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. Sigan hermosas y una vez más, disculpen si ofendí a alguna, saben que las amo, sin ustedes no soy nada! c': Si gustan, podrían dejarme un review uwu**


End file.
